Sweet (wet)Dreams
by Lunzera
Summary: Fabian was having a typical day at school, but one awkward situation in the boys bathroom changes his rational way of thinking. And it seems that everything weird that could happen is happening to him today. What does today have against him? Find out
1. Bathroom encounters

Class for today has ended and everyone was free to do whatever they wanted. Most of the students couldn't wait to get out of school and to go somewhere very far away from it, but one particular student, Fabian was his name, had some different plans. As he strolled through the corridors, he walked past the boys bathroom and decided that maybe he should take a leak before going to the library for some Chemistry revising. He opened the door and decided since the final lesson was over and everyone was pretty much gone from school property, no one would barge in and disrupt him. So instead of taking a booth, he decided to empty himself at the urinal. There were five of them and they had no barriers between them, which was the reason why Fabian usually avoided them at the school bathroom. Without thinking about it further, he chose the second one on the right, walking past the first one. And as he unzipped his jeans, pulled himself out and was ready to relieve himself, in came another boy, bursting through the door at a lightning speed. Of course, the person managed to take the urinal in the middle which was directly to Fabian's left." Who the hell takes the urinal next to you when there are others which are not taken?" – thought Fabian to himself as he was trying to concentrate on his disrupted attempt of taking a leak.

-Hey bud, how are you doing?

Next to him stood none other than the Aussie boy Mick. Unlike Fabian, he didn't have a problem with unzipping himself, pulling his cock out and pissing carefree whilst attempting a conversation. Fabian always admired his teenage friend for being athletic, cheerful and confidence was simply radiating off of him anywhere he went. Fabian, on the other hand, being much more shy, less outgoing and his physical shape clearly showed that he was not planning to qualify to the Olympics any time soon, unless chess was added to the program in Rio De Janeiro, finally managed to say:

-Do we have to start a conversation? Here in all places?

-What's wrong Fabes? I always chat with my other mates when we're having a piss or showering after football practise.

-Well, I'm not the football type and I'm not used to pep talking in bathrooms whilst I'm trying to finish my business.

-Woah dude, relax much? Why are you taking this so seriously?

-We both have our dicks pulled out and this seems not the right place nor situation to attempt a conversation!

-You're acting like you've never seen a cock before.

-No and not planning.

-You mean you've never compared? Maybe if you actually saw one you wouldn't act so prissy.

-I don't need to, I feel secure with myself, thank you.

-Secure, yeah, that's probably the reason why you're desperately turning your body to face away from me. - Mick said as he decided to playfully peak through Fabian's shoulder getting an eye full of his penis.

-What's wrong with you dude?! Mind your own space!

-Freak out much? You can check out my package. It's only natural to be slightly curious. Mick said as he stroked his dick in order to leak out the final drops of urine formed on the tip of his organ.

Fabian glanced over to the side of the blond Aussie and took a sneak peak at his tool. He could clearly see his athletic roommate was well-endowed down there. He got lost in his admiration and started getting slightly stiff and then his brain yelled "What the fuck am I doing?",

as he looked away with a blush.

-I'm even willing to let you touch it, if it will make a man out of you. –He snickered.

-Can you just leave me be?

-I guess, Fabes. He turned towards the British boy as he was tucking himself back in his underwear, purposely so that Fabian would get another eye full of his pride and after that little display he went to wash his hands. As Fabian heard the water starting to pour down the sink, he decided to calm himself and finally get back to the task at hand, actually trying to take a leak. He was almost ready to fulfill his need until he felt Mick whisper in his neck:

-Good luck. And with that he smacked Fabian's ass playfully before taking his leave.

Fabian cursed himself for feeling adventurous and not going to piss in a booth. After finally regaining his composure, he finished his business and left the bathroom. Seeing as this encounter messed with his mind quite badly, he walked past the library and started heading in the direction of the exit. He desperately needed some fresh air and a long walk in the park was the next thing on his agenda.


	2. Comfortably uncomfortable

It must've been at least an hour since Fabian was in the park. He was enjoying the fresh air, the sound of chirping birds and the sunshine. He completely tried to block out the incident with Mick, but that long tool of his couldn't escape from Fabian's mind. "Why did this have to happen to me?" he thought in his head. "Why the hell did I even look?", "What is wrong with me?", "What is wrong with him?" were merely more thoughts attacking his mind. "The plan now is to completely avoid him for a week or two. Yes, that will definitely work". And after a moment of having a thorough conversation with himself in his head, realization struck him like a truck. Avoiding Mick was going to be a HUGE problem, seeing as they are roommates. It took literally a couple of seconds for his peaceful and relaxing walk in the park to turn in to a frantic, quick pace dash to their residence, Anubis house.

Boy, was it a surprise for Mara and Nina as they were sitting in the lounge enjoying some quality book time to see Fabian dashing in through the door, you could clearly see panic on his face. Fabian second guessed himself on why did he actually ran back here as fast as he could, if he was intent on avoiding Mick as long as possible. As he was gasping for some air, he seriously hated himself right now and his brain for abandoning him and going on a vacation.

-Hey, Fabian, where have you been, I didn't see you studying at the library this afternoon. -Commented Nina

-And why do you look so frazzled? –Mara added.

-Don't mind me, (huge breath) just, ahh, (gasp) ehm, do you perhaps (another huge breath) know where Mick (breath) is?

Both ladies shrugged, still curious on what got Fabian this flustered. He was always a bit odd, but this was weird even by his standards.

-Why are you looking for him? And would you explain to me why you're looking like you ran a marathon?

-Ehm, me looking for him? Just wondering if, you know, that, ehm.

And at that moment Fabian couldn't be more happy, because Trudy went in with a save.

-Hello, Fabian. You look slightly out of breath. Have you tried out exercise? Good for you!

-Hi, Trudy, and thanks?

-You're completely late. Everybody else has already eaten dinner. I guess I'll go warm it up for you. Want to join me in the kitchen?

-Do I ever! Let's go. – Fabian felt as if he dodged a bullet.

Both girls were bummed, because their curiosity was left unanswered.

As Fabian finished eating dinner and washed his plate, he slowly dragged himself up the stairs. He walked down the corridor up to his room which he shared with Mick, placed his hand on the handle, took a long deep breath, exhaled, put on his "nothing happened, I know nothing" face and finally opened the door and walked inside. To his surprise, the room was empty. All of this mental preparation to find nothing inside was worth another facepalm for Fabian. Seeing a turned on laptop and a messy bed signified that Mick was in the house, but where could he have gone if I didn't bump in to him in the living room, nor in the kitchen? He left another mental note for himself, that recently he was sure talking to himself in his head quite a lot. And here he does it again… He felt really disappointed in himself for letting this happen. Living with his roommate now is going reach a brand new level of awkward. He leisurely peeled off his uniform and put on some of his casual clothes and afterwards got comfortable in his bed. Like any other teenage boy or girl, he decided that he should check his phone, because last time he looked at it was right after the last lesson has ended. So he connected his Facebook and skimmed through the newsfeed. There was a picture that gave him a slight chuckle. The picture showed two girls, sitting near the table with books on it and glasses on top of the books to make it look more artistic. I guess before Mara and Nina started reading, they had to take a picture to show the world how sophisticated they were. Top comment was from Amber saying "Just be careful to not have too much fun, you wild girls :*" .Then he realized that he would too be interested in a book, but his brain has absolutely melted to mush, so instead of reading, he'd better turn on his laptop, plug in his earphones and entice himself in a couple hours of gaming. That usually helped him take his mind off stuff that he didn't want to think about. His eyes were still fixated on the phone, yet his mind was wondering, if he should play something strategic like Civilization IV, enjoy a couple of League of Legends matches, try to ruin someone else's life instead in the newest edition of Sims or go oldschool with Diablo II. His mind started drifting towards his childhood, how he used to spend hours upon hours on MMO's like Lineage II, or re-reading a Harry Potter book. And as he was almost in reach of his Zen state, the door opened and in came Mick with nothing but a towel wrapped around his dripping wet body.

"So that's where he was" – Fabian thought to himself. And he started smiling lightly. He was nearing a state where he almost started to laugh hysterically. Today has been kicking him in the balls over and over again. And finally when he thought he found happiness and peace, in comes Mick with his wonderful blond hair that looks even more attractive when it's wet, down to his charming Aussie smile and oh gosh was it getting better as his eyes stopped for a while to admire his nipples and even lower to see the perfectly defined abs. His body was hairless apart from the small treasure trail of hair leading down towards the white towel. Fabian eyes got lost in the sight in front of him and he felt his crotch stir. Everything was perfect until he was rudely interrupted from his admirations.

-Ehm, Fabe, see something you like?

-Ahh, no… just thinking. –Flustered Fabian.

-From where I'm at, it seems both you and your little friend is thinking. –Snickered Mick.

Fabian looked down to see that indeed his prick was becoming hard from examining the boy in front of him and he tried to subtly hide his problem, but to anybody else standing in the room, subtle was not the word, because Fabian snatched a blanket like a crazy man in lightning speed to cover himself. "Smooth, Fabian, smooth" – here he was talking to himself for probably the 10th time today. The awkwardness of the situation caused Mick to smile, because he thought that it looked so cute how Fabian was trying to remain strong and do everything in order to save his innocence. He too checked out the boy in front him, unfortunately for him, he was clothed, but still an interesting sight to behold as his face was making many different expressions of shame, guilt, fear and many others. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that Fabian was holding a phone in his right hand and he decided to tease his roommate even more.

-Go 'head, take a picture. You'll have something to wank to. –Snickered Mick.

-Bastard. –Fabian answered as he put down his phone on a small table near his bed and extended his hand to turn on his laptop.

-Don't worry, Fabes, I often find myself staring at the mirror as well, so I completely understand you checking me out.

Fabian did not answer. He just took his laptop in his hands, placed it on top of his legs and tried to hide his face behind the monitor screen. As he was reaching for his mouse (because he couldn't game without it) he saw Mick pulling out a t-shirt and underwear from his clothes drawer. He "accidentally" dropped his underwear on the floor and he bent down to pick it up, giving Fabian a good view of his rear.

-Enjoying the view? –Mick asked playfully.

-Screw you!

-You're too easy man.

Mick was grinning. He was most definitely enjoying torturing his friend. He also knew that Fabian was enjoying the show that he was giving him. He let his towel fall to the ground and decided that it would be more fun to start by putting on his shirt.

-What the fuck are YOU! Damn it MICK!

-What? You've seen it already. It's no big deal, dude. You have one, I have one. I don't feel uncomfortable changing near my roommate, now that we're close.

-You forced me in to it. I don't think there's anything right with roommates being naked 'round each other!

-There's nothing wrong with that either. We're both mates and we're both male. Helicopter dick!

-That's it! I'm moving OUT!

-Alright, alright, jeez. Lighten up, Fabes. Mick said as he put on his underwear.

-Lighten up? Lighten the fuck up? You just, you just, ahh!

-Did I mention that you're cute when you curse like that? I've never seen this side of you before.

-You will see many new sides of mine if you keep this shit up…

-Okay, sorry Fabian, I just thought that. Oh, never mind. Just sorry

-Ehm, thanks for apologizing, I guess?

-Want to play league? I was planning to have a gaming session after my shower.

-Sure, I guess.

-Should we go ranked, normal or?

-Even dominion sounds good right about now, just please not a ranked game.

-Alright.

After enjoying a couple of games together, the boys seemed to be on good terms yet again. They both had a smile on their face, because they had a great time and even managed to win 3 out of the four times they played. It was getting quite dark and they still had school tomorrow. Good news that tomorrow is Friday. And thanks to Rebecca Black, we all know what comes after Friday. Regardless to say, the boys still needed to go to sleep as they were bound to wake up early tomorrow.

Fabian turned off his laptop and so did Mick. The lights soon followed. Fabian said good night to his friend and Mick answered with a:

-Sweet wet dreams. He whispered the word in the middle, but it was audible enough for Fabian to hear, which caused him to fluster for the millionth time that day. And as thoughts and memories from today started filling Fabian's head yet again, he feared for his life that what Mick said might end up being true.


	3. All about that breakfast

The birds were chirping outside, the sun was starting to tickle his face. Fabian slowly opened his eyes, still unaware how unusually peaceful it was, due to the fact that he didn't wake up to his alarm clock. It was probably the best sleep he ever had, but peaceful things didn't last long lately. He felt something stir near his crotch area and he thought "oh damn". He quickly brought his hand down there and sighed from relief. He was not sticky. He was most definitely hard, but at least not sticky. Afterwards he took in his surroundings. The room he shared with Mick was simple. Two beds, wardrobes, two small tables on which they liked to place their laptops on and a bunch of other insignificant stuff. And as he turned his attention towards the table, he was quickly reminded that their room also had clocks, clocks that showed that he was two hours late!

-Damn it, I overslept! –he shouted to no one in particular, because the fact that Mick or the other students were not here was clear as day.

-Why didn't the bastard wake me up? Ughh, maybe I could still make it for English, or maybe I should use this opportunity to get rid of my morning wood?

Being a horny teenage boy, it didn't take him long to answer the question. But who could judge him, after what he went through yesterday. He pulled himself out of his underwear and his cock was hard as a rock. His mind drifted to yesterday, how he was teased by the charming blonde at the school bathroom or how water drops were running down his almost naked body and how he wanted to rip that damn towel off of him. It took him quite a while to admit it to himself, but he enjoyed seeing Mick's penis when it was going up and down and sideways later that evening. He even started wondering how it would feel to have it in his mouth. Lost in his thoughts, his hand almost mechanically started going up and down, building a steady rhythm. Jerking off was a blessing and it was difficult to find some privacy for Fabian as he was trying to focus most of his attention towards his studying. Of course, he could have always done it whilst Mick was in football practice, but he always found himself preoccupied with some other tasks. This time, he just had too much pent up frustration and he needed to let go. A moan escaped past his lips and another one. The boy was clearly enjoying himself as he started bucking in to his hand to increase the friction. You could see a faint blush on his face as his hips were swaying up and down, desperately trying to pleasure himself as best as he could. As his right hand was steadily going up and down on his cock, he started teasing his nipples with his left one. Even if at first it didn't seem like Fabian was one to like being teased, he indeed loved foreplay. His left hand started wandering all over his body until it settled near his balls and he started caressing them. He was drawing near completion and again an image of Mick after the shower in nothing but a towel popped in to his head.

-mm… Mick!

-You called? Whoah!

Fabian needed a couple moments to get out of his daze and his mind finally adjusted to the fact that he was no longer alone in the room. His hand reached for the covers as fast as it could. He wanted to hide himself fully and just die under the same covers from embarrassment as Mick was standing slightly surprised, but his face of slight shock quickly changed to a devious smirk.

-I've decided to make you breakfast, but it seems you've already skipped to dessert without me.

Fabian still hid under his covers not muttering a single word.

-You have nothing to be ashamed of, every boy does it.

-But they aren't supposed to get caught.

-Could have asked me to join and no one would have caught you.

-Mick, could you get out, please?

-At least look me in the eye and maybe I will.

It seemed like Fabian had contemplated his offer and he uncovered his head from under the covers. What he didn't expect though, was to be inches apart from Mick's face.

-Got you, - Mick smiled and lunged forward to connect his lips with Fabian.

Fabian was shocked to say the least. His mind was having difficulty to grasp what was happening, yet his body shouted to him that he should submit to this wonderful feeling. While he was having this debate with himself, he felt Mick's tongue on his lips and his resolution crumbled. He opened his mouth and Mick's tongue entered his mouth in seconds. The tongue was exploring his cavern and it was turning him on so much. He let his own tongue get in on the action and they started to kiss with even more passion until they had to break it apart in order to breathe.

-But why?

-Because when I heard you moan and heard you moan my name, I just couldn't control myself. I want to show you how amazing and wonderful you are, Fabes.

-I… I.

Before Fabian could finish a sentence, Mick was already on top of him, straddling his legs. He lunged in for another kiss and caused Fabian to let out another moan.

-This is my newest favourite sound after pentakill – Mick exclaimed.

In turn, it caused Fabian to chuckle.

-All I wanna do now is make you smile.

And with that he started kissing his neck, slowly moving downward his body, stopping to lick a nipple and then focusing on the other one. Fabian was slowly becoming a mess. It was much much more pleasurable than what he was doing ten minutes ago.

-You can make all the sounds you want, we're alone in the house.

-Wait a second, why didn't you wake me up to class in the first place?

-It's museum day, you silly, told them you were not feeling great. Now may I go back to making you feel great?

-Knock yourself out.

That gave Mick some more encouragement and he locked lips again for a second, before slowly pulling down the covers and revealing Fabian's very stiff cock.

-I wanted to play with this one from the moment I got a sneak peak in the bathroom.

And with that he took Fabian's rod in his hand. He gave it a few experimental strokes and he found that he enjoyed more having another boy's cock in his hand rather than his own. It pulsed in his hand and tugging it the right way would cause him to hear his precious Fabian moan. It was an amazing feeling to know how one movement of your hand could be so powerful if done well. He looked in to Fabian's wanting eyes and he wondered how soon it would be until he yet again heard his name coming from those lips. He really wanted to make this boy scream and let go, so instead of giving him a plain hand job, he went down and started licking the head of the brunette's dick.

-Aaaah, Mick!

It seems he got what he wanted quite quickly and without much effort. Guess that just proved how needy and horny Fabian was prior to that. He decided that teasing him longer was not an option now and took half of it in his mouth and stroked the part of the shaft that he couldn't swallow. He liked the musky smell of his roommate and the way cock sucking tasted. Though, seeing as it was his first blowjob, he decided that deep-throating was out of his league. He pulled back up some more and started swirling his tongue around the head of the organ and he locked his gaze with Fabian.

-I swear, if you look at me like that, I'm gonna blow in seconds.

Mick pulled off of his cock and said:

-That's the point.

He went in for another kiss and shared some saliva with Fabian, meanwhile stroking him faster and faster.

-Mmmmm so close!

-I want to look in your eyes whilst you cum. I want to see the pleasure on your face.

-Mick, ahh.

That was all that Fabian could take as he started spurting load after load after load of semen out of his cock. It went literally everywhere. He covered Mick's hand, his own belly, pecs and some even got on the sheets.

-Well, that was impressive, - Mick said as he decided to taste some of the semen off his hand. It seemed like he was fond of the taste.

-Mick, that was amazing!

-Yeah, yeah, now eat your damn pancakes!

And with that he left the room.


End file.
